Lurue
Summary Lurue is a chaotic good goddess from Dungeons and Dragons. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least Low 2-C Name: Lurue, The Unicorn Queen, The Queen of Talking Beasts Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Unicorn, Chaotic Good Goddess of intelligent nonhumanoid creatures, Archfey Powers and Abilities: Soul Manipulation, Toon Force (Can use bardic abiltiies, which is comic reality warping), Healing, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, deities can survive having both bodies and souls completely erased), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1. Outsiders are of similar nature to Devils, who are merely abstractions and ideas given a semblance of fleshly existence), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9, see here for details), Magic, Dimensional Travel, Probability Manipulation (Any action that they take, if it can possibly succeed will succeed despite the overwhelming odds against it), Enhanced Senses (Can fight blind, can see in the dark, etc etc), Non-Corporeal (Embodies concepts and can exist without physical form), Mind Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 2, reliant on the concept of intellegent nonhumanoid creatures), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Animal Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Durability Negation (Certain attacks overcome all forms of physical durability), Holy Manipulation, Resurrection (Can resurrect others or themselves given enough time), Omnilingualism, Resistance (All physical damage dealt is automatically considerably reduced), Creation, Forcefield Creation, Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Existence Erasure (One of the standard deity abilities is erasing opponents on a mass scale), BFR, Power Bestowal, Causality Manipulation (Can use wish), Astral Projection, Non-Physical Interaction, (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Shapeshifting, Power Nullification (Via Dispell Magic, Greater Dispell Magic, and several others), Has a wizard level of 23, potentially giving her access to Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Sealing (With imprisonment spell), Portal Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Teleportation, Fear Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Matter Manipulation, Petrification, Dream Manipulation, and others. Extreme Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning" Attack Potency: Multi Continent level+ (Comparable to beings who scale to this calc) | At least Universe level+ (Even the weakest of gods can control the space-time of infinite realms. Lesser gods have been officially stated to be on the same level of power, meaning Lurue should not be too far behind Lolth) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi Continent level+ | At least Universe level+ (Should be comparable to lesser gods that can fight demon lords) Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown | Unknown physically, up to Multiversal+ with some magic Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least Genius, as gods have an intellegence rating of at least 20, and genius is considered 17 in verse, although Lurue's is never stated. It has been stated she prefers outwitting opponents to combat. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Demipower | Lesser Goddess Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gods Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Hasbro Category:Horses Category:Tricksters Category:Mammals Category:Female Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Animals Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Abstract Entities Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sealing Users Category:Holy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Telepaths Category:Life Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Portal Users Category:Element Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Illusionists Category:Matter Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Tier 2